


Taking Chances

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Help, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, This is Bad, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>good ol' coffee shop au bc i'm a boring sap. yup, i guess that's about it. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

"Derek, I'm serious. You have to find someone." Emma (oc lol) pushed her cake towards him. "And also try this, it's amazing."  
"No, thanks. I think you just killed my appetite."  
Emma smirked "Found your weak spot, huh?"  
Derek snorted. "You wish."  
The pair was sitting in their local coffee shop, drinking their coffees and discussing Derek's love life, a conversation which he would very much rather avoid.  
"Anyways, as I was saying, we should totally find you someone."Emma beamed over enthusiastically.  
Derek rolled his eyes and said "Because that's exactly how people normally find the love of their lives, of course."  
His friend looked at him critically. "Derek, this is serious business. Stop with the witty comments and tell me what would you prefer your partner to be like. I'm making a list."  
"You're making a what?" Derek snorted.  
After a short argument, which was nothing new, really, Derek sighted in defeat and started "I would kindly tell you to fuck off but I love you, don't forget that. And I don't know, probably someone caring, gentle, but with character - I need a boyfriend, not a fucking puppy. Also he has to be funny. And smart. Oh, and cute too, 'cause as bad as it sounds, looks also matter.."  
"You done?" chuckled Emma "With all that requirements you're gonna end up alone with fifty cats."  
"See?" Derek retorted "I'm hopeless. Now let's get back to coffee. Please?"  
"Uh-huh." said Emma, wiggling her bright pink nails, which were probably more sharp than a shark's teeth, in front of his face "You're not off the hook yet, mister. Also you're allergic to cats, so it's not really an option anyways."  
"Oh my God!" Derek cried "Why did I even agree to come here?"  
Emma, on the other side of the table, was laughing her tits off "See, that is your problem. I'm just trying to help. Torturing you is just a bonus, I guess."  
"Okay, geez. How friendly." he backfired, also laughing "Now you sound exactly like my mom."  
"Bitch, please. I'm a sexy mom." Emma said, sticking her tongue out to her friend.  
Derek was just going to make another not-so-kind comment when the café's door swung open to reveal three rather interesting boys. The first one was tall, with dark hair, brown eyes and a slightly crooked jaw, the other one had blue eyes and was too busy staring at his taller friend, and - last, but certainly not least - there was a short, cute boy with huge brown eyes and an irritated expression on his face. They were all covered in mud from head to toe but, judging by their joyful chatter, didn't give a fuck. Emma and Derek soon learned that the doey-eyed guy's name was Stiles (What kind of a name even is this?), the tall, handsome one's was Scott and the third's, who was obviously Scott's boyfriend, was Isaac and they all had just finished their lacrosse practice.  
"Well, he's cute." said Emma finally, breaking the silence. Derek raised an eyebrow, pretending he didn't know who was she talking about. She, of course, wasn't buying it.  
"Oh, Derek, come on! Don't act dumb. You know all too well who I'm talking about. The short, sassy one with the strange name and cute smile. You know, the one you've been staring at since he entered."  
"Mhmm.." Derek mumbled and Emma, irritated, looked at him with her emblematic devilish smile and exclaimed, victorious "You like him, don't you?"  
Derek just looked aside and shrugged. Emma jumped from her seat and happily shouted "I knew it!" which earned them some glares from other clients.  
"Okay, okay, fine! Just sit down, you sap-obsessed freak, people are watching us!" Derek hissed and Emma's grin grew even larger as she stared at him with an amused expression.  
"'Kay, fine, chill. I'm pretty sure he likes you too, he hasn't stopped throwing glances towards you."  
Derek scoffed uncomfortably and asked "Fine, now what? Go and say 'Hey, you're cute, let's go out.'? Sorry, but I don't really think this is going to work."  
The girl just rolled her eyes and said "Dude, if you don't go there and ask him out right now, I'll do it. I like the tall one better, but I think he's taken, so I guess I'll compromise. Plus your guy seems seriously irritated by all their lovey-dovey, so you better go help him out, if you know what I mean." She smirked and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows, clearly challenging him. He let out an exasperated sigh and stood up from his chair "Okay, I'm going." He took a deep breath "But if he rejects me, you're gonna be the one to blame."  
Emma smiled softly "Point taken. Now go get 'em!" Derek rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smile, and started approaching the table where the three friends were sitting and talking, or, more specifically, Scott and Isaac were giggling and kissing, while Stiles was aggressively third wheeling and glaring at everyone and everything around. He catched Derek's gase and momentarily looked away, blushing. Derek smirked. Cutie.  
Scott and Isaac, seemingly understanding the situation faster than Stiles, exchanged glances and excused themselves, saying they were going to buy some more cookies. Left alone at the table, Stiles felt even more stupid. Stop blushing, you idiot! It's not like he's going to ask you out or something... Not that I want him to... Oh, who am I kidding? Of fucking course I want him to, he's like 69/10. Oh my God, I should definitely stop hanging out with Lydia so much. Her sappy crap is really getting into me. He'll be like, what, 'Hey, let's randomly go out!"? And now I'm rambling, of course...Haha, I'm so pathetic.. wHY IS HE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THIS?!?!  
"Hey." hOLY SHIT  
"Umm..hey?" Stiles stammered, smiling nervously. The man in front of him grinned and asked "You know, this may sound really weird and all, but do you want to, um, I don't know, maybe get coffee sometime? Or do you prefer a dinner?"  
Did he just...?  
He smiled uncertainly and his bright blue eyes catched Stiles' chocolate ones "You don't have to if you don't want to, I mean...I just...You know...Um..You..Crap, I am so bad at this.." he laughed nervously. Stiles giggled "You certainly are. But don't worry, I'm worse anyways. And I personally think coffee is better, for a start."  
Derek looked at him, surprised "So.. does this mean..?"  
Stiles grinned and stood up "Yes, it does. I'm Stiles, by the way." he said, reaching out his hand. Derek resisted the urge to say 'I know.'. Don't show him your inner creep on your first date, you idiot. Oh lord, that sounds so wrong even in my head. Instead, his grin grew even larger and he caught Stiles' hand "Derek. So, coffee?"  
Stiles smiled softly "Coffee."  
The two sat and talked, and talked, and talked, and didn't even notice when their friends all sat together and started observing him intently, commenting on every little detail (Scott, you idiot. This isn't even Stiles, I swear. It's a clone of him, I'm sure. Isaac, babe, you're supposed to be the intelligent one. Don't ruin the moment, please. Yo, you two disgusting rabbits, stop whining. Plus, I'm not entirely sure this is the real Derek either. He doesn't get like that even when he drinks Monster and Red Bull together. Wait a minute, who even drinks that shit? Well, obviously Derek does, you moron. You two have a very healthy relationship, you know that?)  
When the café closed and they were all kicked out, Stiles and Derek both got home with huge smiles on their faces, a new telephone number on their phones and a promise Derek made - that he would take Stiles out for dinner at his favourite restaurant.  
Oh, and with a bunch of texts from their overly excited friends (more like stalkers, really, as Derek said when he heard what were they doing the entire time he and Stiles were talking) who, of course, wanted to know everything to the last detail. 

**Author's Note:**

> so this happened  
> sorry to the lactose intolerants  
> criticism is highly appreciated as i have no idea what the fuck i'm doing *hides under a rock*


End file.
